Just A Bit of Lovin'
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: Kai has to go on a date, with his boyfriend Ray, but he doesn’t know about it! The flippy thing is, he’s going as a girl! How you ask? Well, read and find out! Set up after More Than A Change KaiRay RayKai COMPLETE!


Just A Bit of Lovin'  
Summary: Kai has to go on a date, with his boyfriend Ray, but he doesn't know about it! The flippy thing is, he's going as a girl! (Set up after More Than A Change) **Kai/Ray Ray/Kai**  
Warnings: Yaoi, meaning boy/boy love, language (I can't remember but just in case), and romance!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters! The song "I Do (Cherish You)" is by 98 Degrees, NOT ME, Savage Garden sings "Truly, Madly, Deeply", NOT ME, and Monica sings "Angel of Mine", once again, NOT ME! I don't own any of them so don't sue. On with the fic!  
  
Just A Bit of Lovin'  
  
(one-shot)  
  
Kai Hashiba gave a small groan as a pair of pants hit him in the head. He rolled his eyes and quickly ducked a shirt. Before he could blink, a shirt, a shoe, more pants, socks, a jacket, another shirt, and some red arm guards came and hit him all at once. He grumbled before pulling them all off his head and setting them on his was-made-bed-but-destroyed-because-of-a-girl bed and sighed. Not a second later, a bright red flash smacked into his face.   
  
Kai pulled it off and blinked, and blinked, and blinked one more time. It was a dress. A very revealing dress, but a dress nonetheless. It was a watermelon red with spaghetti straps and a straight chest. The dress seemed to go to a girl's top knees but it was strange. The bottom off the dress was cut diagonally from top knee to the waist, each way, leaving a 'V' in the middle that would go up to a girl's mid thigh.   
  
"Isn't it gorgeous?"   
  
Kai raised his eye brows at the girl. He watched as she practically skipped out of his walk-in, more like a whole room, closet with another article in her hand.   
  
"I thought these would go together! What do you think?" She held up a long red shawl. She grinned and waited.  
  
"It's fine." Kai grumbled after a while.   
  
"GOOD!" Dranzer squealed in delight. "Now I just have to find the shoes!" She wrapped the shawl around Kai's neck and her grin widened.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai queried a bit irritated.  
  
Dranzer darted her eyes away from Kai and ran back into the closet. "Here shoesies, here shoesies!"   
  
Kai rolled his eyes. Dranzer always changed the subject on him anymore. For a good two weeks to boot. Kai shrugged it off and went to sit on his bed. He shoved off some clothes and tossed the dress to the side. He took the shawl off and tossed it next to the dress.   
  
A sudden thought hit Kai.   
  
'Where is she going?'   
  
Kai never got to voice his question before Dranzer came out of the closet and launched herself on the bed. She held up a pair of red shoes to match the dress. It was about a three inch heel with two thin straps on the foot: one just about the toes and the other on the arch of the foot, each covered with australian crystals. Kai glanced at the shoes again and saw another strap that would wrap around the ankle that hand a line of small crystals on them.   
  
"You like, or no like?" Dranzer's eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
"They're fine." Kai shrugged.   
  
"Great!"  
  
"So, where are you going?"  
  
"Err...." Dranzer froze. She really didn't want to answer that right now. "So, what are you doing today, since it IS Valentine's Day?" Dranzer chirped.  
  
Kai growled mentally. 'She did it again.' Kai let it slid once again. "Nothing. Ray is out of town and I'm going to stay here and work on designing the kitchen again. I hate the way it is." Kai grumbled. The design for the kitchen was horrible. The stupid workers used the wrong kind of stain on the wooden cupboards and none of them looked like they matched. And, the title for the floor was all wrong, it didn't go with the style of the layout. The counters were hideous too.   
  
"Kai, you really need to get over that. The kitchen looks beautiful! Do you know how many people come here and just stare in AWE at the place? They LOVE IT! Why can't you accept that it's fine?" Dranzer sighed dramatically. Kai was just a big weird-oh sometimes. There was no "mismatching" of the cupboards, or countertops, OR the tile. He was just a paranoid brat that didn't know when to stop.   
  
"Well you know that it's wrong. You can just look at it and thing disgusting thoughts. It's horrible." Kai frowned.  
  
Dranzer rolled her eyes and swatted Kai on the shoulder. "Liar."  
  
"So, where are you going?" Kai brought up again.  
  
"Errr..."   
  
"Spill it Dranzer."  
  
Dranzer sighed. "Alright, you got me."  
  
"...." Kai waited.  
  
"I'm really not going out." Dranzer shrugged.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what is all this for? A dress? Shoes? A shawl? I'd say you have a date!"  
  
Dranzer fidgeted. She refused to look at Kai's eyes.   
  
"Dranzer." Kai narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well... I, I mean..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well... I mean... it IS Valentine's Day Kai!" Dranzer protested.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"No way Dranzer."  
  
"Oh but Kai! You'd look so cute!"  
  
"No way in Hell."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"For one thing, we can't even DO that."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Dranzer."  
  
"I... er..." Dranzer dashed out of the room. Kai growled and bolted after her.  
  
Dranzer raced down the hall and down the stairs. She could hear Kai closing in on her. 'Come on, just make it to the side room! Just a little more!' She urged herself but just as she reached out to open the door, Kai jumped her from behind. The two fell to the ground, Dranzer landing on her stomach with an 'ooff' and Kai on top. Dranzer struggled to get away from Kai but Kai didn't let her.  
  
"Dranzer, explain!" Kai hissed.  
  
"I won't! LET ME GO!" She screamed.  
  
"NO! How did you figure it out?" Kai hollered.  
  
"I'm not telling! LET GO!"   
  
"What is all this noise about?"   
  
Kai and Dranzer stopped struggling and looked up shyly. Dranzer gave a forced grin. Kai frowned and got up, tugging Dranzer up with him. He kept a firm hold on her arm.  
  
"Noth-" Kai began.  
  
"Kai won't go out on a date!" Dranzer squealed.  
  
Shin grinned and glanced toward Kai, sapphire blue eyes twinkling. "And why not? I'm sure you won't have a problem going on a DATE Kai."   
  
"Not in a dress." Kai mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Shin asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Shin! Make Kai go! Please?" Dranzer pouted.  
  
"I can't make him go, but I can... persuade him." Shin's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"HEY!" Kai glared at them. Neither noticed or cared.  
  
"Tell him with who."   
  
"DUH!" Dranzer grinned. "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Probably cause you had my cute little cousin chasing you." Shin patted Kai's head and ducked from a fist flying towards him.   
  
"Don't EVER do that again." Kai growled.  
  
"How cute!" Shin and Dranzer snickered together.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to negogiate. Have a nice time. Oh, and Kai, be back before midnight." Shin winked and walked back into the side room.  
  
Kai glared at his guardian. 'Hn. Brat. I'll get revenge. Purple hair just might suit him.'   
  
"Well, let's get to it! Ray will be so happy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ray! He called me two weeks ago and we planned it. Of course Shin helped me buy the dress and all but, Ray has such a nice plan for you tonight."  
  
Kai just stared at her, disbelieving.   
  
"So Kai, are you ready?" Dranzer asked quietly.  
  
"Huh... for-?"  
  
"This!" Dranzer twisted in Kai's grip and hugged the taller boy. A bright red light surround the two. Kai felt light headed and a pulling at the edges of his mind. He felt like he was flying before it all suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and gave a low groan of discomfort. He was holding onto someone by the shoulders for support and the other was holding his waist. He felt his head lean against someone's chest and he snapped awake.  
  
"DRANZER!" Kai screeched. He looked up and into crimson eyes.   
  
"Hello Kai." A very masculine voice answered. Crimson eyes glittered with mischief and humor. Thin lips curled into a smile and the usual blue triangle on the familiar face were now two claw marks on each cheek.   
  
Kai pulled himself, err, herself, away from the boy's arms and glared. She had to tilt her head up to even keep eye contact. She looked away and stared down at her own body. She was short, skinny, red hair, and pale skin. She hated it immediately.   
  
"Let's get you read Kaiko."   
  
Kaiko glared at her counterpart. "Shut up, Dray!"   
  
Dray blinked at the nickname before laughing and grabbing the girl and walking back to Kaiko's room.  
  
**//**//**  
  
Kaiko sat in front of a large mirror in her bathroom, waiting for Dray to finish her make-up. She tugged down her dress to cover more of her legs but the dress constantly rode up her thighs. She have a heavy sigh before letting Dray turn her away from the mirror.   
  
"Just a few more curls for your hair and lipstick. Let's to the lips first and then the hair." Dray said more to himself then to Kaiko. He reached behind Kaiko and grabbed a soft red, liquid lipstick. He unscrewed the top and pulled out the applicator. He reached out carefully with the hand that held the lipstick color and held onto Kaiko's chin, pulling it open, and the other towards Kaiko's lips. He slowly applied the lipstick, each stroke deliberate and precise. Pulling away, he recapped the lipstick and tossed it behind Kaiko.  
  
"All right. Now, be still, I don't want to burn you."   
  
Kaiko didn't bat an eyelash.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Dray sat the hot curling iron down and sighed. Reaching behind Kaiko once again, he nabbed a package of bobby pins. Dray began to put Kaiko's hair at the top of her head, making sure to keep it stable and lasting. Not thirty minutes later, Dray added two more pins before pulling away with a smile.   
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Can I see?" Kaiko asked.  
  
"Duh! Here, let me turn you around." Dray turned the chair and stepped out of the way.   
  
Kaiko gave a small gasp. Her skin was paler than before, illuminating the color of her eyes and on her lips, her hair curled on the top of her head in what looked like a bun and two single curls framed her face on each side. She stood up from her seat and looked into the mirror. The dress fit in all the right places, hugging her hips just enough and leaving enough room to walk in without falling on her face. Her nails were painted red, thanks to Dray's insistence, and her shoes matched her outfit perfectly.  
  
"And the last item of the outfit." Dray came up behind her and draped the shawl over her shoulders and instructed her to let it fall over her forearms. "Ray would be stupid not to drool for you tonight."  
  
Kaiko blushed.   
  
"Which reminds me, he should be here..."   
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"... now."   
  
**//**//**  
  
Ray walked up to the house, stopping only to straighten himself up. He stood on the steps, swiping at the nonexistent dirt on his black slacks or on his white button down shirt. He made a once over on his black leather coat, once again seeing for unreal dust or grim. He smiled to himself softly, shifting his feet. He clutched a single rose in his hand and went to ring the doorbell.   
  
'I hope I look okay.' Ray thought to himself.   
  
'You're fine Ray.' Drigger interrupted.   
  
'Thanks buddy.' Ray let a hand come to the necklace that he had recently began to wear. Kai had given him a silver plate that would let Drigger's bit piece fit perfectly into it so he could always have Drigger around, with or without his blade.   
  
Ray was brought out of his remembrance when the door opened and an excited Shin scooped him up into a rib-crushing embrace.  
  
"It's great to see you Ray!"   
  
"Great to see you to Shin!" Ray laughed and returned Shin's hug.   
  
"Come in, come in!" Shin said, still not realizing he was still hugging Ray and walking them into the house.   
  
"Err..."   
  
"Oh, sorry!" Shin smiled guiltily.   
  
"That's okay." Ray straightened his outfit once again. He checked his hair, making sure the white wrap was firmly in place. It was.  
  
"So, did everything go well?" Ray asked.  
  
"We had a bit of a feud, but it's okay now." Shin chuckled to himself, thinking back on Kai's face of pure anger earlier in the day.  
  
"Is he, um, I mean, she ready?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Ray looked up and saw Kai standing there. Or who he thought was Kai. Ray's face dropped in spirits seeing Kai in such casual attire. 'I thought he'd dress up more.' He didn't have much more time to think as Kai bounded down the stairs with a stupid grin on his face.   
  
"Wha?" Ray gulped. Kai was never like this, in all the months they had went out, Kai had never so much as laughed loudly or had a stupid grin. Something was amiss here and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Kai, I thought that we were going out? You know..." Ray started.  
  
Kai stopped just before he reached Ray and laughed. He quickly glomped onto Ray's neck and SQUEALED! Truly squealed. Ray's face went white and he thought he would faint.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kai stepped away and straightened himself. "My name is Dray. Also known as Dranzer in my girl body."   
  
It was all Ray could do to keep standing.   
  
"I'm hot, huh?" Dray spun around and laughed again. "Well, Kai's body is hot, but you get it."  
  
Ray nodded dumbly.   
  
"H-how?"  
  
"I found a way around the 'not-switching our damn bodies ever again' situation! Trust me, you'll thank me later, but first, KAIKO NEEDS TO GET HER ASS DOWN HERE!" Dray screamed.  
  
Ray winced at the loud, booming voice. This was a little hard to take in so quick.   
  
"Shut UP! I'm coming!" A high voice screamed back.  
  
Dray gave Ray a thumb's up and winked.  
  
A few second later, Kaiko appeared at the top of the stairs. She quietly and delicately descended the stairwell and her face turned pink. She had snuck a glance at her boyfriend and his mouth was hanging open and she swore she could see him wipe drool away from his lips.   
  
Ray wiped his mouth in attempt to hide something from Kaiko. He couldn't believe that he was going out with the most gorgeous human walking the face of the earth, well, in girl form that is. He grinned and walked toward his love. He let his eyes travel over Kaiko's outfit and then anywhere else he deemed necessary.   
  
Kaiko blushed harder as she felt Ray's eyes roaming over her. She stopped walking just as Ray was a mere foot away from her. She gave a shy smile and bit the inside of her lip. "H-hey."  
  
"Hello." Ray smiled and held out his rose. "Happy Valentine's Day Kai, or Kaiko. Whatever."   
  
Kaiko took the rose. "Thanks." She reached out to him and brought him closer. She pushed his head down to meet hers, giving him a quick kiss. Ray gave a goofy grin and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
Kaiko draped her arms over Ray's shoulders. "It's good to see you too." She gave him another quick kiss before pulling away.   
  
"Well, get going! You'll miss your reservations!" Dray hollered, breaking the romantic mood.  
  
Ray and Kaiko rolled their eyes.   
  
"Thank you so much Dray, for that incessant RACKET!" Kaiko hissed.  
  
Dray grinned. "My pleasure."  
  
Ray held out his arm to Kaiko and she wrapped her arms around his. They just reached the door when Dray let out a 'OYE, NO!' and slammed into the door so they couldn't leave.   
  
"I forgot to tell you! The car is... heh, broken, hehe, now and you guys have to take a different vehicle." Dray's eyes glittered. "Have fun, don't be late, and I'll tell Shin you're gone!" Dray opened the door and ushered them out before either could do or say anything.   
  
"Okay." Ray mumbled. He looked toward his love and saw her looking dead ahead, eyes twinkling. "Huh?" Ray followed her line of vision and sucked in a breath. There was a carriage waiting for them, made of cherry wood painted black. There were mahogany red curtains in the open windows and a door that had old designs along them, painted in gold. There was a step at the bottom of the door and it also had the ornate decor to it. Attached to the carriage was the most beautiful horse Ray had ever seen. It was a pureblooded Frisian stallion. It stood a good sixteen hands high, a sheen black coat and a mane that hung down past its neck six inches. The tail flowed behind, on the ground for four inches and it looked like it was crimped or just released from a braid being in it too long. The stallion had a black bridle and settings that attached to the carriage. The shoes on the horse's hooves were a special steel, covered in gold.   
  
"M-My heavens!" Kaiko gasped. "They did it! They really did it!"  
  
Ray blinked and blinked again. What did Kaiko mean they did it?   
  
"They made it Ray! They made it! I can't believe it!" Kaiko ran down the steps, and to the carriage. She let her hands run down the side, along the designs and up to the horse. She stroked the horse's nose and beamed at Ray.   
  
"Ho... what do you mean?" Ray stumbled, walking down the steps.  
  
"I designed this carriage Ray! I was really bored a few months ago and I decided to do something. I never thought they would make it! Isn't it gorgeous?" Kaiko couldn't help letting excitement and pride show in her voice.   
  
Ray shook his head and got rid of the initial shock and smiled. 'It's great seeing Kai so open. He would never do this for anyone else.'  
  
'Duh, that's why he likes you. Jeez Ray, I thought you'd figure that out already.' Drigger sniggered.  
  
'Shut up you stupid cat.'  
  
'I'd rather be a cat than a human with no brain.'  
  
'Oh just go away!' Ray smiled and felt Drigger leave his mind.  
  
Ray went up behind Kaiko and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back on her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Have I ever told you how talented you are?" He felt Kaiko giggled and pat his hands playfully. "You're work is amazing. You should go into business. Maybe in America? They love this stuff."   
  
"That would be so much fun. Why in America though?" Kaiko asked, settling her hands on top of Ray's.   
  
"You don't see to may carriages in Japan, well, unless you're a tourist, but that's besides the point. America loves this stuff. Carriages, horses, old world style, it's like a hobby of theirs. Though, many people here like it too." Ray whispered into her ear.   
  
"True. But I'd like to stay in Japan for a while. I like it here."   
  
"Of course." Ray kissed her neck again before pulling away. "Now, let's get going, we need to get to our dinner."   
  
"Okay."   
  
They took a few steps toward the door when a new person stepped out from the other side of the carriage. He had chin length dirty blonde hair that fell over one of his violet eyes, and white skin with the barest hint of a tan. He wore a black suit and a bow-low tie with a golden rose pendent on it. He smiled at the couple and reached out to the door and opened the door. He gave a slight bow at his hips.   
  
"Allow me ma'am, sir."   
  
"Who are you?" Kaiko asked politely.  
  
"I am a friend of Mr. Hashiba. He called in a favor and I could not refuse." The man let a small smile grace his rosy lips. "My name is Seiji Sanada. Please to meet you."  
  
"My name is Kaiko. This is my boyfriend Ray. It's good to meet you too!" Kaiko said nicely.   
  
"Nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Sanada." Ray nodded.  
  
"Please, just call me Seiji."   
  
"No problem!" Ray gave a grin.  
  
"Now, let's get going. Wouldn't want to miss anything would you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Kaiko gave a smile to Seiji before climbing into the carriage. Ray followed and sat next to Kaiko. He looked around the carriage and smiled. Kaiko had done the carriage in a mahogany red velvet for the fluffy seats and the same black painted wood. On either side of the carriage there was a light, a candle burning just enough to make the compartment seem mysterious and romantic. Sitting next to Kaiko was a pretty navy blue, fleece blanket, big enough for two. Next to himself was a rather large tan brown picnic basket and a forest green blanket.   
  
"Hold on Ray, Kaiko." Seiji called out when he mounted the carriage.   
  
Ray felt the carriage sway a bit before stopping. He heard a few 'click clicks' before the carriage began to move.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Seiji smiled at the scenery around. Ray had instructions to go the countryside on the Hashiba estate, a good two acres away from the mansion. Seiji's thoughts drifted back to his friend Shin and a grin caught his lips.   
  
Without realizing it, he reached the destination point all to soon. He snapped himself out of his revere and climbed down the side. He knocked on the door and opened it. He saw Kaiko peer out the door and stand up. He held out his hand to help steady her descent. Kaiko gave him a wide grin before stepping down on the ground and waiting impatiently for Ray.  
  
"Thank you Seiji." Kaiko rushed towards Seiji, rather enthused about the day's happenings.   
  
"Do not think anything of it Kaiko."  
  
Ray came out of the door, items in tow, and shook Seiji's hand. "We appreciate it Seiji."  
  
"My pleasure. Now I will be back within four hours. Do use your time wisely." Seiji winked to Kaiko, causing her to flush. Seiji left without another word.   
  
Ray just shook his head slightly and set the items down. He snatched up the blanket, flipped it out, and set it down on the ground. He began setting up the dinner, grabbed plates, glasses, silverware, food dishes, and napkins. He left a few items in the basket, purposely of course.   
  
Kaiko didn't pay much attention to Ray's actions as she was wandering around. She saw nothing but grass and a small spec that was the Hashiba Mansion. She twirled around and saw a few trees, more like a forest, about 100 feet away. She saw a few chipmunks chasing each other and she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Ray, this place is so pretty!" She said, plopping down next to him. She looked about, still not noticing the food in front of her.   
  
"I thought you'd like it." He grinned, unwrapping a few items and placing them on each plate. He bit the inside of his cheek in concentration and took out a grabbed the next food.   
  
Kaiko looked away from the spec of the mansion and looked at the sky. It was like it the world was half blue and half green. She could see the sun beginning to set and she loved the reds and yellows it brought to the sky. Her eyes twinkled in the setting sun, shinning with content and happiness.  
  
"Dinner, is served." Ray whispered into her ear.   
  
Kaiko shivered and, finally, looked down. She took a quick intake of breath. There was a plate set in front of her with all her favorite Chinese foods. There was fried chicken with mango slices, steamed rice, an egg roll, and a fortune cookie to the side. She practically squeaked with delight when she saw the egg roll, they were her favorite of all. She gave Ray a mouth crushing kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Ray was shocked on for a moment before returning the kiss. It lasted a minute before each pulled away to breath. Ray let his forehead rest against hers and he kissed her cheek. "Your welcome."   
  
Kaiko kissed him again and then eagerly looked for her utensils. She found a fork and a spoon but quickly spotted a hidden pair of china chopstick between them. Her eyes lit up and grabbed them excitedly.   
  
"Ray, this is perfect! I got great food, chopsticks, a wonderful sunset, and most importantly, I have you."   
  
Ray flushed and picked up his own set of chopsticks. "I knew you'd love it. Now go ahead and eat."   
  
Kaiko beamed and slowly ate her food. She purposely ate slower then she normally did, hoping to drag out such a perfect time as long as she could. She sighed into her food and chewed on a mango. 'Hey, Dray?'  
  
'Yeah?' Dray replied with a hint of 'I told you so' in his voice.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Anytime Kaiko, anytime.'  
  
Unbeknownst to Kaiko, Ray reached into the basket and pushed something. He waited a second before a soft began playing...  
  
//When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine//  
  
Kaiko set her chopsticks down on her plate and her eyes glistened. She let her eyes seek out her boyfriend's and they locked together.  
  
//I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine//  
  
She felt a single tear trail down her cheek. A smile fell upon her lips and she had to choke back more tears.  
  
//How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow//  
  
Ray leaned towards her and kissed away the single tear. He let his lips brush over her cheeks, her nose, and on her lips.   
  
//You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine//  
  
Kaiko grabbed Ray by the face and crushed their lips together.  
  
//Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine//  
  
He had remembered.  
  
//What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show//  
  
She had told him months ago.  
  
//You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine//  
  
It was their song.  
  
THE song.  
  
//I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You//  
  
It held every ounce of emotion she had and more.  
  
//When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine//  
  
And he had remembered.  
  
//You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine//  
  
The broke away and Kaiko let more tears fall. Ray held her tightly and rubbed her back.   
  
//How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine//  
  
Kaiko sniffed and wiped at her eyes carefully, hoping that her make up didn't go away. 'Good thing Dray used waterproof.' Kaiko sniffed again.   
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Kaiko nodded and kissed him once again. She smiled when she heard another song playing. It was "I Do (Cherish You)" and it was another one of the songs that she loved.  
  
She held back a few more tears and looked down at her food. It looked so good, but all she wanted to do was be with Ray. She felt arms around her waist. She was a bit startled when she was lifted up and set back down on Ray's lap. She snuggled back into his chest and laid her head back on his shoulder.   
  
Ray shifted just a smidgen, reaching out and grabbing Kaiko's plate. He set it on her lap and nabbed her chopsticks. Skillful and graceful as ever, he grabbed some food between them and placed it in his love's mouth. Kaiko chewed carefully and set back even further.   
  
Ray continued to feed his love, a few times bypassing her and feeding himself, for the next twenty minutes. By the time they were finished, the sun has set and it was beginning to get to dark. Kaiko didn't really mind, she was to comfortable too, but Ray shifted again and reached into the basket. He pulled out a few candles and a lighter. He set them on each side of their bodies and lit them, careful not to catch anything else on fire.   
  
"Better." Ray said silently to himself.   
  
They sat there in silence, just happy to listen to their romantic music and watch for the stars to come out. Once in a while, one would move or give a small cough but neither did anything for another twenty minutes.  
  
Kaiko almost squealed when she heard the next song play. It was Savage Garden's "Truly Madly, Deeply" and there was no way she was NOT dancing to it. She picked herself up and off of Ray and hauled him to his feet. He grinned sheepishly and knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Would you care to dance my lady?" Ray whispered.  
  
"Duh Ray." She smirked and led them away from the blanket so they would mess anything up.  
  
Ray wrapped his arms around Kaiko's waist and Kaiko wrapped her arms around Ray's neck. She let her head fall to his chest and she listened contently to the sound of his beating heart.   
  
They swayed to the music, keeping in step with the beat of the song. Every seldom, Ray would twirl Kaiko or bend her backwards and share a kiss. They danced through the song and right through the next three.   
  
Kaiko stopped mid-dance and pointed upward. Ray followed her lead and saw the stars. Both quickly closed their eyes.  
  
Star light...  
  
Star bright...  
  
First star, I see tonight...  
  
I wish I may...  
  
I wish I might...  
  
Have this wish...  
  
I wish tonight...  
  
'I wish for this to last forever.' Kaiko pleaded to the stars.  
  
'I wish for Kaiko and I to be together forevermore.' Ray urged.  
  
Kaiko opened her eyes and stared back into Ray's. They smiled and went back over to the blanket, sitting back down and stargazing.   
  
Not long after, Ray reached into the basket once more. Kaiko stared at him for a bit. Ray pulled out a long black velvet box with a red bow on top. He slid it into Kaiko delicate hands and held it there.  
  
"Let this be a symbol of our love Kai. Let every time you look at it, remind you of the good times and what we are to each other. Let it stand for love."   
  
"Oh Ray!" Kaiko opened the box, once Ray took his hands away and took a quick breath. It was a silver necklace with a medium chain. It had a large silver tiger hanging off of it, looking like it was crawling forward. It had two ruby gems for eyes also. "It's magnificent. Where did you find it?"  
  
"Lee helped me actually. He has a few connections in America, a girl that makes this kind of stuff for a living. She was more then happy to for me."   
  
"You mean, she MADE it?" Kaiko's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Thank you!" Kaiko squealed. She undid the clasp and put it around her neck. "I know it doesn't go with the outfit, but does it look good?"  
  
Ray snickered. "Yeah, but leave it up to you to say something about fashion."   
  
"Oh shut up Ray!" She smacked him playfully on the forearm. "Now, you get your present!" She reached into the basket and saw Ray's eyes go wide.   
  
"In there?"  
  
"Well yeah. You think you're the only one who can hide things?" She grinned and pulled out a square red box. It had a golden bow on top with the words, 'To Ray, my love' on it. She handed it to him. "I don't have a speech to give you, but I hope you'll like it just the same.  
  
"I love anything from you Kaiko." He took off the top and turned the box over, letting a grey velvet box fall into his lap. He sent the red box down and picked up the other. He opened it and saw a gold id bracelet inside. He took it out, letting the grey holder fall to the blanket with a dull 'thud.' He saw the eloquent writing of his name 'Ray Kon' on the front. He turned it over. On the back were the words 'Forever and always, I love you.'   
  
"Well?"   
  
"I love it. Thank you." Ray kissed her. He pulled away and put the bracelet on, admiring the golden twinkle it gave off in the candle light.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Ray."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Kaiko."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Back at the mansion, Shin laid on the comfortable couch, lazily draped across his best friend's lap. He grinned up at the violet eyes man, dragging the other's face down for a long kiss.   
  
"Love you Seiji."  
  
"And I you Shin."  
  
*THE END!*  
  
**Author's Notes** And there you go ya romantic saps! I would have made it longer but I'm stressed for time. I hope everyone enjoyed it, cuz I enjoyed writing it. Everyone needs to have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY and remember, if you get flowers and chocolate, that's just one helluva plus! Thanks to anyone who reviews! 


End file.
